The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Future
by Atomic Girl
Summary: SOON TO BE UPDATED! Have you ever wondered what would happen if our hero, Link, suddenly got transported to the 21st centaury, and is found by two girls? Well you are about to find out! This is my first fanfic, come see what you think! Please R/R!
1. Chapter 1 Curiousity Killed the Elf

Hey! This is my first Fanfic, so please don't be too mean. ^_~) This story will have more chapters and hopefully turn out to be pretty cool. It will later be rated higher for mild violence and maybe language. I got the idea of doing a Zelda story where Link goes into our present time from another website, and I will try hard not to make this story too similar. (I am not a plagarist! lol) If this was your idea e-mail me so I can credit you! Thanks for reading this and giving me support guys!  
  
Note: I am not at all affiliated with Nintendo. I am only a fan writing a story! *g* I don't own any of the official characters, ideas, plots, etc. My original ideas, however, i do own.  
  
Now...for the fanfic:  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Link blinked through the bright morning sunshine as he explored the meadow where he and his horse, Epona, had found a cave to sleep in the night before. It had been dark and cold, and he needed a place to rest until morning.  
  
"I'm starving," he said out loud to himself. He hadn't seen any small animals, fruit, or anything to eat yet, so he kept on walking deeper into the meadow.   
  
Epona was grazing quietly on the tall, green grass near the cave. She was not tied up like she usually was, because Link thought he would be back soon, and she needed to stretch her legs. She was a trustable horse though, and he knew she wouldn't run off or anything.  
  
"It's hopeless," Link thought. "There isn't anything to eat anywhere around here!" He was almost hungry enough to eat the grass from Epona's mouth. He laughed at the thought of himself on all fours, grazing on meadow grass like a horse.   
  
Link sighed and sat down on a large gray rock. He laid back and closed his eyes, the sun felt so good! He got so comfortable that he drifted off into a deep sleep.  
  
Five minutes later, there was a loud bang on the ground and an "OW!" from Link. He had rolled of the rock in his sleep. (Yes, Link does do these kind of things when we aren't looking! He's not perfect you know...) Confused, he brushed the dirt from himself and stood up. Suddenly his mouth dropped open. Right in front of him, another cave was up on a ledge on a rock wall. It was much smaller then the one he and Epona had slept in the night before, this one was probably just big enough for Link to squeeze into. But this wasn't the reason why he was so surprised.  
  
The entrance to the cave was brightly lit with a glowing blue light. "Wow," Link gasped into the morning air. He wondered how come he hadn't noticed it before. It really wasn't something you see every day, even on Link's adventures.  
  
Of course, if you saw something like this, you would want to go investigate. Well, Link's curiosity got the better of him too, and he grabbed the rocky ledge with his hands and pulled himself up. He took a breath and reached out his hand into the mysterious blue light...  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
And...i leave you hanging like that...sorry, but if you liked the small bit i have written so far, please review and tell me so, and i just might write some more! Thanks people!  
  
see that button right below?? Click it! ^_^) reviews are greatly appreciated. If you flame, don't be too mean!! lol 


	2. Emily and Suki

NOTE: Atomic Girl: uh..hey everyone. Well this was a fic i found while digging through files. LOL its so OLD!!! So, sorry I know it's no good, i was kinda immature then. I'll just put it up here for kicks and since everyone seemed to like it before. lol you reviewers are so nice to me!  
  
Woooo! lol. ok. This is my second chapter in "The Legend of Zelda: a Link to the Future", which was my first fanfic. Thank you to all the nice reviewers who reviewed chapter one. Keep them comming! Anyways, the story is about a 14-year-old Link who suddenly finds himself being transported to our present year, 2002. Very interesting... Two new characters are introduced in this chapter, the are the 14-year old Emily and her best friend the 14-year-old Suki. They are the first ones to find Link in the 21st centaury. I am trying really hard to not make the two girls Mary Sues, so bare with me! Notice that this story is under the "humor" section, the reason for this is it WILL be humorous, i just have to introduce all the characters... lol It seems that everyone is 14 in this...oops oh well too bad i already wrote it :-D  
  
Note: My original charcters, story and plots are mine, DO NOT steal them. The idea of Link in the 21st centaury is not my idea though, i adapted that concept for my story, and did not copy theirs. Link, Zelda and relations to those characters are owned by Nintendo.  
  
OOOOh K....now for the fanfic!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"it's Saturday!" Emily exclaimed to herself. Being the 14-year-old that she is, the weekends are like a holiday, a freedom from school, where you can do whatever you want (except blow things up lol).  
  
She hopped out of bed quicker than if it had been a school morning, and besides, she slept in. In the mirror stood a blonde, blue-eyed girl. She wasn't the most popular girl, but she and her friend Yukko had so much fun together, and they did more than hang out at the mall.  
  
Excited to beginher day, she took a shower, brushed her hair and put on her favorite outfit, a red shirt with the number 21 on it and dark blue jeans. She flashed into the kitchen and grabbed the cereal out of the cupboard.  
  
"Slow down Em," her mother said.  
  
"Ok, sorry but I have to hurry and get to Suki's!" Emily sat down and ate a bowl of Ceerios and milk as fast as she could.  
  
After she put her dishes into the sink, Emily practically ran into the computer room and turned it on to check her e-mail. *lol*  
  
"AAAH! Stupid piece of junk!" She kidded as the computer slowly began signing onto her e-mail program and instant messenger. Holding her finger on the delete key, she sighed as 10 annoying chain letters went into her trash folder.  
  
Suddenly, an instant message popped up onto the screen, Emily read:  
  
PrincessZelda9314: hey  
  
ChaChaChick57: hi suki, wuts up  
  
PrincessZelda9314: n2m, just watin 4 you!  
  
Chachachick57: im comming, ill hurry lol  
  
PrincessZelda9314: k, but i gtg, so HURRY UP :-D  
  
ChaChaChick57: sure thing b there soon ^-~  
  
PrincessZelda9314 signed off at 9:45 AM  
  
She smiled and closed the message, and was about to exit the program, when yet another message popped up onto the screen. Emily had no clue who this person was, she had never talked to them online. But she answered anyway.  
  
"What the..." Now our girl Emily was one of those kids who go online a lot, but this was something she had never seen before. This person's screen name didn't consist of any letters or numbers, just some very messed up symbols.  
  
§&^0~~`=\\: You have him.  
  
ChaChaChick57: helloo, who is this?  
  
§&^0~~`=\\: That, you foolish human girl, is none of your business. YOU HAVE HIM!  
  
ChaChaChick57: uh...sorry, but i don't have anyone  
  
§&^0~~`=\\: IDIOT! DON'T YOU LIE!  
  
ChaChaChick57: Cody, is that you tricking me? [one of her school friends]  
  
§&^0~~`=\\: GIVE HIM TO ME!!!!!  
  
ChaChaChick57: WHO!?  
  
§&^0~~`=\\: I AM COMMING FOR HIM!!!!!!!  
  
§&^0~~`=\\ signed off at 7:09 PM  
  
"Ohhhkayy," Emily, like anyone would be, was pretty freaked out by now. What also scared her was that it was 9:52 AM but it said that §&^0~~`=\\ signed off at 7:09 PM. She shrugged and thought it must have been just one of the weirdos at school playing a trick on her.  
  
Trying to forget about the strange IM, she turned off her PC, said goodbye to her mom, and hopped on her bike to speed off to Suki's house.  
  
Emily and Suki are best friends, but the are also very different, but they both have one big thing in common; the love for video games. Everything from Mario Sunshine to Final Fantasy X had been played by the two friends. But they especially love the Zelda games.  
  
"Emily!!" A dark-haired girl with grey eyes yelled as she ran towards Emily.  
  
"Hey Suki, sorry I took so long," Suki's family was from Japan, so naturally she was a little bit shorter than Emily. She parked her bike and wondered if she should mention the strange chat room person, but decided against it.  
  
"Hmm, how bout we go to the park ok?" Suki suggested their favorite place to hang out, besides, last year they had found a forested path on the outskirts of the ballfeild that led to a grassy clearing. Suki said it was magic, Emily said it was a great hide and seek area.  
  
"Yeah great idea!" Em picked up Suki's bike for her. She took the bike, but set it back down. "Wait, first i have to tell my mom that we are leaving." Emily nodded, she had almost forgot!  
  
The girls entered the house (which was beautifully decorated) and told Suki's mom where they were going to spend their day. "Have fun girls, just be back before 3:30," She handed Emily and Suki some money to buy a burger for lunch.   
  
Finally, they were off. The town was pretty all year round, but especially in the fall because of the falling leaves changing from green to red, orange and yellow. "Almost there!" Suki told her pal. Emily smiled and sped up the pace to see if Suki could keep up.  
  
Five mintues later, the girls drove into the concrete path on the park entrance. They hopped off their bikes and sucured them with pad locks into the silver bike rack. Laughing, they ran off along the trail toward their "secret" spot.  
  
It was a lovely sunny day, and many other people were out. Emily saw her friend Kelsy rollerblading and waved to her. "Yo Eminem!" She joked. "What are ya rapping about today?" Suki laughed. "Ha ha ha, very funny. See you later, girl" Emily smiled and watched Kelsy rocket by on her blades.  
  
"EMINEM AAHAHAHAH!" Suki was cracking up. "Geez Suk, it's not that fun---" Emily paused to stare. And...of course Suki did too. "Ooooooh! Skater Boys!" A whole group of "Sk8r Boi's" grinded past, one particularly cute on (in their opinion) winked at them. Suki practially passed out into lapsed unconciousness. Emily caught her. "Yah don;t see that every day!" They giggled untill they reached the forest trail.  
  
Suki had recoved. "I'll beat you to the Secret Spot!" She yelled behind her souldier to Emily, who was way behind. "hahaha! WAIT FOR MEEEE!" Em wasn't the fastest runner, but "almost" she caught up to her friend as she reached the meadow.   
  
"And where HAVE you been, iv'e been waiting for you for ages, slow poke..." Suki was sitting on top of a large brown log, pretending to file her nails. "Oh, very funny," Emily said sarcastically and glanced around the meadow. It was so pretty this time of year.  
  
"Wanna play hide and seek?" Suki slid off of the boulder. "Yeah, sure, I'll be it, ok?" Emily agreed. The Secret Meadow was the perfect hide and seek area because of all the trees, rocks, and tall grass to hide behind. Suki ducked behind the log she was standing by, and began counting, and to a high number, Emily hoped.  
  
Emily scurried off to hide. She decided that the really tall grass on the edge of the meadow would be perfect. In the distance, she heard Suki's voice yell, "READY OR NOT, HERE I COMMMMME!!!" Em giggled, she was sure her friend wouldn't find her here.  
  
After a few minutes of waiting to be found, Emily poked her head out of the brownish grass to see if Suki was any where near. But, she wasn't, at least as far as Emily could see. Not even close. "Geez...she's taking longer than usual..." Emily frowned and sunk back into the grass.  
  
As if on que, she heard Suki yell, "EMILY, OH MY GOD, COME HERE!!!!" She felt a jolt of fear spark in her stomach. Her friend was in trouble! Emily sprang up and stated running towards the source of Suki's yell. She wondered if she even wanted to see what was over there... and began thinking of the possible and impossible bloody/violent combinations that might lay ahead when Suki'd head popped out from behind a huge grey boulder, and it seemed to still be attatched to a neck.  
  
"Come here..." Suki squeaked in a tiny voice. "What!?" Emily said in a loud whisper. She was shaking, hopefully there was no dead body behind that rock. Suki didn't say anything, she just pointed.   
  
Emily cautiously stepped toward the boulder, and slowly peeked her head behind it, and gasped at what she saw. Laying on the grass was a blonde boy dressed in green and brown. His ears were so long, it wasn't even funny. He wasn't dead, just knocked out.  
  
Suki nervously looked at Emily to see her reaction. "Th....th....thhhat's....." She couldn't finish her sentance. It couldn' t be him, could it? I mean, he's not exactly...real, Emily thought. "Is...that really who I think it is Suki?" She smiled. "Em! We finally get to meet Link and he's just as cute as we thought he would be!" Emily laughed nervously. "But...is he...um...OK? Omg, this must be a disguise or something, i mean...come ON! He's a freaking video game charac---"  
  
Suddenly Link shifted and groaned and opened his eyes....  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
ow, my hands are sore from all the typing. I kinda got carried away...and I know, i lefy u hanging again. Sorri, i tend to do that....a lot.... *sweatdrop* Well, I think Emily and Suki turned out ok. Please tell me what you think! Reviewers own ALL! -_-`` here i go again. but dont start a flame fire or anything...THankU!  
  
Copyright 2002  
  
Liz/ Elven Angel (now known as Atomic Girl) 


End file.
